couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Ball of Revenge
"Ball of Revenge" is part two of the eleventh episode in Season Four of Courage the Cowardly Dog, written by Michelle Belly Dilworth. It aired November 8, 2002. Plot Outline When Muriel knits a blanket for Courage, Eustace is angered that Courage gets all the attention, and vows to get rid of the dog once and for all. Eustace summons six of Courage's worst enemies, Katz, the Black Puddle Queen, the Weremole, Le Quack, Cajun Fox, and Big Toe to get rid of Courage. The villains gather in the basement with Eustace, who wears a black, hooded cloak, to devise a plan. Muriel, who has returned from buying groceries, hears the commotion being made in the cellar. When she inquires about it, Eustace lies to her that he has a men's club and that she should make them sandwiches. Muriel does so and brings them downstairs. The villains hide themselves by holding up newspapers, but their cover is blown when the Puddle Queen helps herself to a sandwich, making Muriel angry about being lied to. She's promptly chained to the wall and ordered to scream in order to attract Courage. Katz provokes Muriel into screaming by messing with her laundry. This attracts Courage without fail, and he rushes downstairs, where his six enemies challenge him to a game of dodge-ball. While Eustace watches in amusement, the villains ready themselves... except for the Weremole, who would rather eat his ball, much to Katz' disgust. The game begins and the villains begin to pelt Courage with dodge-balls and other projectiles; there's also a halftime show starring the Red and Purple Duck Brothers. After Courage is sufficiently wounded by the dodge-ball match, the villains surround him with an assortment of weapons, ready to do him in. Muriel urges Courage on what he can do better than any of them. He thinks for a second, then screams at the top of his lungs, causing the villains (minus Le Quack, who randomly disappears after the halftime show) to fall through a chasm that breaks open in the ground. Muriel breaks free, nurtures Courage, and then scolds Eustace, whom she bashes with a rolling pin. Everything returns to normal, as Muriel forces Eustace to rest on the blanket on the floor for the night as his punishment while Courage gets Eustace's chair. Courage then turns on the TV and Freaky Fred appears onscreen, grinning turning on Razor Than Calling out to Courage Then Courage screams at the top of his lungs again, the roof of the house literally ripping off and slamming back down, ending the episode. During the ending-sequence, Schwick can be heard complaining that he was left out of the episode. Characters Main Characters *Courage *Muriel *Eustace *Katz *Black Puddle Queen *Weremole *Le Quack *Cajun Fox *Big Toe Minor Characters * Duck Brothers Cameos *Fred (seen on the Bagges' TV) *Schwick (voice is only heard) Trivia * This is the hundredth episode of Courage the Cowardly Dog, which is why they chose to gather all the villains for it. * This is the final appearance of both Katz and Le Quack, and the second and final appearance of Cajun Fox, the Black Puddle Queen, the Big Toe, the Weremole, the Duck Brothers, Freaky Fred, and Schwick. * Le Quack randomly disappears after the halftime show, and is not seen again. Because of this, it is presumed that he is the only one of the six villains who isn't defeated by Courage's scream. * This is the episode where Courage does his longest scream, clocking in at a total of 41 seconds. * Oddly enough, the Duck Brothers are featured as members (or at the very least guests) of the ball, and yet they are allied to Courage rather than against him, since his actions in their debut episode helped them achieve their own goal. * This is arguably the episode where Eustace finally cements his role as a main antagonist and a legitimate threat to Courage, as even despite not having special skills like the other villains, he still managed to gather them all and direct their focus against a common enemy. ** This goes against other episodes, where it's shown sometimes he still cares about Courage, and vice-versa. * This is the only episode in which Cajun Fox and Eustace appear together. * Many people consider this episode as the weakest in the series. * Le Quack is voiced by Mary Testa in this episode, making him the only main male villain to be voiced by a female, even if it's just for one episode. * It's unknown why Fred, Schwick, Dr. Gerbil, Velvet Vic, Mondo, Mattress Demon, Jeeves Weevil, Fisionary, Evil Empress, Bluff, Big Bayou, King Ramses, Elisa and Eliza Stitch, Benton Tarantella, King of Flan, Errol Van Volkheim, and Mad Dog were not part of the Ball of Revenge. ** Furthermore, It is unknown how Eustace knows to Black Puddle Queen, Big Toe, Weremole, Cajun Fox to could contacts them, considering in the case of the two formers, Eustace was hypnotized and assimilated, making him incapable to remembers the Black Puddle Queen and the Big Toe. And in the case of the two laters, Eustace in fact nevers meets face to face the Weremole and the Cajun Fox. * This is the second episode Eustace calls Courage by his real name, the first episode was The Hunchback of Nowhere. ** Actually, Eustace tells "Courage" three times. Goofs * When Katz puts Muriel's laundry in the washing machine, his nose is black instead of purple. * Why would Eustace team up with villains who tried to kill him (The Black Puddle Queen/Katz various times) or take over his life (The Big Toe)? And why wouldn’t they retry to do so, especially in the case of the animalistic Weremole? Gallery BOR5.png BOR6.png BOR17.png BOR7.png BOR8.png BOR2.png BOR3.png BOR4.png BOR12.png BOR18.png BOR9.png Courage's Enemies.png BOR1.png BOR16.png BOR10.png BOR11.png BOR13.png BOR14.png BOR15.png Quotes *"Courage, Courage, Courage! That stupid dog always gets all the good things. I hate that dumb dog." - Eustace *"Oh! Hello, Muriel. (after she whacks him with a rolling pin) OW! What did I do?" - Eustace *"Operator, give me a few numbers." - Eustace *"Le Halftime!"- Le Quack *"What are we here for?" - Eustace *"Revenge!" - Villains *"And who are we going to destroy?" - Eustace *"That stupid dog!" - Villains *"You licked us good! See?" - Big Toe *"Cooked us good, too! Remember that?" - Cajun Fox *"Ready for a little sport before slow dying, dear boy? Let's play dodgeball!" - Katz *''(Muriel, upon seeing Eustace and the villains, asks what they're doing in the basement)'' **Eustace: Err...it's a men's club. **Muriel: Oh, all right then. (sees the Black Puddle Queen) OH! This is one of those naughty men's clubs! * "Courage..." - Freaky Fred * "Well, let's play some dodgeball." - Le Quack * "These are the rules; the ball, she is round. The loser, he is finished. (laughs)" - Le Quack fr:La vengeance Category:Episodes Category:2002 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4b